


All I Want

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to betas lewisian_gneiss, twilighthdfan, and kleinefee92. Written for day 23 of merlinadvent.

Kilgharrah landed gently next to the castle walls and the men untangled themselves to slide down his flank. Boots met solid ground, jolting their knees. Merlin and Arthur craned their necks to look up at Kilgharrah. Together they said, “Thank you.” He replied simply, “You are welcome.”

Arthur took his right glove off and tugged on Merlin’s left glove so he could lace their fingers together despite the cold. On their walk back to the castle Arthur was practically vibrating, he was so full of energy. Entering the warm sleeping chambers, Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, “All I want is...”


End file.
